The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure.
A web server can be configured to provide a source document for a web page to a computing device via a network. The web server can provide the source document in response to a request from the computing device. The computing device can generate and display the web page using web browser software executing on the computing device. The source document can include text and tags indicating hyperlinks and formatting. The formatting can include text formatting (bold, italics, underline, etc.) as well as formatting for a layout of the web page (frames, tables, alignment, etc.). For example, the source document can be a hypertext markup language (HTML) document. The source document can also include program code (or “script”) that can be interpreted by the web browser software in order to execute one or more functions in the web browser software at the computing device. For example, the program code can be Javascript.